


Takes one to Know one

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [7]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, some pouting is involved, these two are babies, they're celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: "You’re lucky you're cute when you pout, or I’d still be mad."





	Takes one to Know one

“Here, let’s share the blanket.” Sanghyuk offered, lifting the edge, beckoning Juho closer. “What, are you still annoyed?”

Juho’s cheeks picked up a little colour. He wasn’t mad. Not exactly. A little upset? Maybe. Pouting? Definitely. After all, how could Sanghyuk forget about their one year dating anniversary? Still, he inched closer, diving under the warmth of the blanket. Sanghyuk helped wrap Juho in the blanket, pulling them flush together.

“I already said I’m sorry,_ and _we are making up for it.” Sanghyuk whined, showcasing his plump lower lip. “We’re even watching that movie you wanted to watch.”

Juho sighed leaning his head onto Sanghyuk’s shoulder, “you’re such a fool, but I love you anyway. You’re lucky you're cute when you pout, or I’d still be mad.”

“Takes one to know one,” Sanghyuk gibed back.

“And you’re childish at that-”

“Takes one to-”

Juho slapped Sanghyuk’s thigh under the blanket, cutting him off. Before Sanghyuk could protest or complain again, he wrapped his slender arms around his built one, nestling into it like a panda. Sanghyuk furrowed his brows slightly peering at Juho, who was starting to use him as a pillow. Juho placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips, nose and eyebrows before turning back to the movie.

It didn’t take long for Juho to get invested in the characters, and soon he was a sniffling mess in Sanghyuk’s arms. This wasn’t news to Sanghyuk, he’s seen Juho lose sleep over movies he was invested in. His grumpy demeanour wasn’t a hint to his personality in the slightest. 

“Softie,” Sanghyuk mumbled, wiping some of Juho’s tears with his sleeve. As if to prove his point, Juho clung onto him more.

Juho was in disbelief as to what he was witnessing; _how could she just abandon her child like that? How cruel must you be?_ The tears shed unstoppably, and anything that Sanghyuk said to him went by unheard. Until the ending credits rolled by, Juho was in a trance. Sanghyuk took to drawing circles on Juho’s body; partly in a need to comfort him, partly out of boredom. 

“You know,” Sanghyuk nuzzled into Juho’s hair, “you’re kinda pouting again. Didn’t like the ending did you?”

It was a pointless question, Sanghyuk already knew the answer. He pinched the others cheek, drawing the attention back to himself. Juho stuck out his own bottom lip, mirroring the pout he had at the beginning of the movie.

“You know when I said it takes one to know one? I was referring to that cute pout of yours. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t this _god damn cute.”_

Juho’s lips upturned slightly, and he turned to press his forehead against Sanghyuk’s. “I love you” he whispered.

“I love you more~ Happy one year anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Almost finished with this series woot woot!
> 
> I have a prompt and plans for the finale... which ended up being InDa~~ Please expect it~~
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed these two babies being babies. okay I really should stop with my rambled notes...


End file.
